Add's Nightmare
by The Insanely Symmetrical Kano
Summary: A story of Adds past and what lead to his Insanity. yes short summary sorry, first time writing a fanfic but i promise it's not bad. reviews, comments, suggestions, whatever you feel like saying is appreciated


In the years Add lost his sanity it wasn't just his mind that had fractured, but many of his memories as well. Even now he could barely remember his childhood, the days before his fall. What he did remember before his families decent were happy, pleasant memories of a privileged prodigy. Mornings spent freely, afternoons helping his mother and father in the lab, or tinkering with nasod parts and often making his own personal ones, but the nights, now they where his favorite. Curled up in his mother's lap by the fireplace whether she was reading to him books about the nasods, or just simple children stories it didn't matter to him. He was just happy to be there with her. He didn't remember much about his father, but his mother was beautiful, with long white hair, which was passed onto him. He can't even remember distinct facial features, so that ruled out knowing who he was more like, or whose eyes he had. But he remembered the day it was all taken from him _very_ clearly, it was burned into his mind, scorched so deep no matter how far gone his mind went he knew he would always remember the guns, the flames, his new chains…

It had begun with a knock, which considering how secluded his families estate had been was in of its self quite unusual. Add was with his mother, she was reading to him some papers she had written herself about the nasods, and his father was down in the lab, typical for this time of night. When the first knocks where left unheeded they were replaced with loud banging, not the kind from a fist but rather something intent on knocking the doors off their hinges. It only took the men, seven in total, only a minute to bash the door in, sending a resounding crash echoing through the mansion. And even as far back as they were, Add and his mother heard the sound and she immediately bolted upright from her chair and ordered him to hide, hide somewhere. Confused at the panic in his mother's voice and feeling as scared as she looked he obeyed, ducking behind a lavishly decorated chair to the right of the fireplace as his mother marched over to a cabinet adjacent to one of the many book shelves in the room, and pulled a key from her neck unlocking it. What she pulled from the cabinet shocked Add even more then her panic had- it was a rifle.

She had known what the bang meant, had suspected for a while that the other nearby lords knew what she and her husband had been researching. So of course she would make sure she wasn't going to be caught off guard when they came. Slipping a round into the chamber and more into the magazine she prepared herself for what she had to do when they found them, to protect her family, her child. Moving off to the left of Add she leveled the barrel at the door, flicking off the safety and standing stock still, hardly even breathing and waited. The men were quick, busting down each door they came to, searching each room for their targets and moving on when they didn't see them. She knew the second they were at their door, could hear their boots scrapping against the wood, and a slight pause as two had lifted their feet and slammed them against the door. When their feet connected the door was ripped from its hinges, sending splintering shards trailing into the room after it. And that's when Add heard the first shot, a bang much louder than the doors, echo through his skull.

As soon as the door was down and the men in clear sight his mother had gotten off a shot, a clean hit to the lead man, right in the head spraying chunks of his brain and skull fragments against the far wall painting it with red streaks. Add left out a horrified gasp at the sight, the men immediately turned towards them both; just as his mother fired again, another flash another resounding _bang_ as the bullet tore through a man's throat. Both the bodies hit the floor, a mere second apart as the remaining five raised their own guns at them, and pulled the trigger before his mother could even move. The bullets tore at her, two missing but three tearing through her stomach, shoulder, and chest, splaying blood in the air as her body slumped down to the ground. Add had sat in complete horror as he saw the bullets jerk through her body, coating his face with his mother's blood, and let out a long mortified sound, a mix between a jagged wheeze and a gasp. He shot forward from behind the chair the second her body hit the floor, leaning over his mother as her blood seeped from the wounds, saturating the rug, and wrapped his arms around her, tears he didn't even know where flowing dropping on her as he pulled his mother against him. Pulling in a ragged breath he clutched onto her as the life drained from her slowly, without even enough in her to say goodbye, or I love you, and he felt it when her heart stopped beating.

_"__No…no…_nonononononONONONONONONONON**ONONO**_!"_ The desperate plea was torn from his mouth and left unheeded. She was dead and he couldn't do anything about it. The sounds of more gunshots brought his head up, his vision blurry with tears, he could barely see his father open fire on the men in the room, but only managed to clip one in the arm and the stomach; another had turned and shot once. That was all it took, one bullet to the head and his father fell to the floor, a halo of blood and brain and bone surrounding his corpse. And at that, something inside Add snapped. Picking up his mother's rifle, holding it like a bat he charged at the nearest man, screaming with all the rage he could muster.

When he was close enough he swung in an arc, putting every ounce of power and hate he could into it, and it connected with a sickening crunch and the base of the man's skull collapsed, a quick spurt of blood jetting out. But Add wasn't done, he brought the butt of the rifle up again in a vicious overhand chop, sinking into the man's skull and had just enough time to pull back for another swing before he felt the searing pain of a fist slamming into his jaw, sending him flying across to room. Needless to say the man he attacked was no longer alive, but the other three were and the one who punched him walked up, and gave him a savage kick to the head. Add couldn't hear the words the man was yelling at him, his head throbbed too much at the jagged spikes of pain and terror.

They three men left dragged him out of the house, and made sure he was awake long enough to watch them burn everything. His home, his libraries, his father's lab, his mothers books….his parents. Everything was taken from him. It was his mother's death that was the first of many fractures in his mind. He barely noticed as they placed a heavy metal ring to his neck, attached to a chain. His mind still in shock and his whole body throbbing in pain he stumbled along when they yanked on his chain, his gaze rarely leaving his house, now engulfed in flames. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they were going to sell him as a slave, but currently it was more focused on forcing him to relive his nightmare. Over, and over, and over.

He walked behind their horses for two days, utterly numb all over and inside. He hardly even registered the many blows they threw at him whenever they felt like, his skin still caked in blood. Blood from the man he killed. Blood from the beatings they gave him. Blood from his mother… the third day is when he decided he couldn't go with them, he had to get away, had to break free. Patiently he waited until all three had dozed off around the fire; he hadn't slept at all since they took him away, the nightmares wouldn't let him. When he was sure they had gone unconscious Add slowly moved his bruised body up, ignoring the pain in his joints and hefting a heavy nearby rock into his hands. Silently he carried the rock over to the man who held the end of his thick chain and his key, dreading every small pop of the fire and scrape of his feet. Hoisting the rock above him he angled it, positioned it _juuust_ right, and with quiet fury brought it crashing down.

The man let out a high pitched scream as his nose shattered, his cheek bones caving inward with a sickening _crunch_, blood instantly springing forth and pooling in the new crater. _The key, the key, have to get the __**key!**_ Fumbling through the wailing mans pockets he snatched the key out, aware that the other two had now awakened and he had mere seconds before they killed him; or worse. An arc of brown flashed in the corner of his vision and jerked backwards as the man fired, missing Adds chest by inches and impacting with the chain shattering a link. Leaning forward, tossing aside the broken part of the chain, he picked up the large rock again and threw it at the fire sending ash sparks and flaming twigs into the air in front of him, and took off running into the woods.

Hearing their yells as they chased him spurred him to run faster and harder, ignoring the ache in his chest he shoved the key into his pocket and kept running blindly. Slapping branches out of his way, jumping over dead trees, he could barely hear the two men over his own pounding heartbeat. He ran for what felt like an hour, but it could have easily been just a few minutes, before crashing out of the tree line and skidding to a halt as he nearly fell into a gaping black chasm in the land. The sound of bushes being moved behind him made Adds blood freeze, and looking back in horror he watched one of the men emerge from the woods, rifle raised and pointed right at him. He couldn't possibly jump across the chasm, he calculated it to be roughly 15 meters across, and quickly glanced around for another possibility. There were none, no places to hide no cover and no place to run.

The bang, followed by the searing pain in his right arm, told him his time was up. He had run out of options and failed, it was all over for him. The force of the bullet tearing through his flesh was enough to push him forward, teetering over the edge of the black chasm, turning his head the bright night sky filled with stars was the last thing he saw as he pitched forward into the darkness.

_Pain…why does it hurt so much...am I not dead? …can't …see…_. Flipping over onto his back slowly his head felt like a jagged spike had been shoved into his eye socket, his right arm numb and sticky with new blood. Dozens of minor scrapes and cuts covered his body, his clothes torn and ragged. Slowly, it seemed to take forever, he managed to stand, his head pulsing with white hot pain every time his heart beat. If he had eaten anything recently he surely would have puked it all up, in that moment a wave of nausea swept over him making Add dry heave, every convulsion matching the pain in his head. Left with no options he shuffled forward left arm clutching the hole in his right, he could tell he sprained his ankle; perhaps even worse, it was too dark to examine himself. And so he wandered forward into the darkness, it wasn't until nearly the last of his energy was spent and he was exhausted from blood loss that he had seen it; a faint blue light. Trudging on he found the source of the light, what he would soon find to be an ancient library brimming with knowledge. What he had also found was his new home, and the birth place of his insanity.


End file.
